Star Wars: TTFN
by SaphiraKoshi
Summary: A one shot short story about Ahsoka T saying goodbye to Captain Rex after the last episode of season 5 Yes, it a Rex/Ahsoka Pairing. Rating: Anyone can read this.


Ahsoka Tano was standing on the balcony of the small Senator Space Port overlooking the Jedi Temple. She had a small reddish brown bag at her feet packed with her few belongings. It was a good thing Padmé had been kind enough give her everything from a few credits to a small star ship. "To help you get started," said the petite dark eyed woman with a smile after giving Ahsoka the keys.

Ahsoka sighed, "Maybe for the last time, I take in the sun setting over the Jedi Temple, my former home. It is a beautiful site with all five towers gleaming radiantly on the horizon without the help of synthetic light. But, this does not impress me anymore. Now I see for the first time that was I slave to rules I did not understand and trusted blindly-"

A familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

"Hay, Kid!"

"Rex, what are you doing here?" asked Ahsoka Tano, turning from the railing of the balcony and waiving her former the Captain over as he hopped off of his speeder bike.

"I thought you were confined to the barracks!"

"Well, that depends on a certain point of view," replied Rex, taking off his helmet and clipping it to his belt. His battle scared 501st blue and white armor seem out of place here, compared to the flawless robes of the random senators walking around.

"I heard about what happed at the trial. I for one thought you were innocent from the start," said Rex somberly, leaning on the railing next to Ahsoka.

"Glad to hear it Rex," said Ahsoka with a hint of sadness in her voice, giving him a small smile. She studied his face for a moment and notice he looked sleep deprived.

"Ahsoka, I know you won't be coming back and-"

"Rex, I-"

"Don't interrupt me or I just might cry," said Rex gruffly, with his no nonsense voice.

"You will need something to defend yourself with when you run into danger and I thought that these would do nicely," and with that, he pulled out her light sabers that were hidden in a pouch on his utility belt and held them out to her. "And I could not just let you leave without saying goodbye to yours truly,"

"Oh Rex, I really don't know what to say," whispered Ahsoka, taking the sabers and holding them to close to her heart.

"It was an honor to server with you," said Rex giving her a salute.

Before Rex could blink, Ahsoka slipped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you so much for everything," sobbed Ahsoka as she buried her head into his chest plate. Rex put his arms around her and hugged her back. "I have to go before I am really missed," chuckled Rex warmly, letting go of her and taking a step back. "This is goodbye then," replied Ahsoka, composing herself. "For now, yes, but we will see each other again someday. I promise," said Rex, taking his gloved hand and carefully wiping away a stray tear from her left cheek.

He walked back to his speeder and yelled "May the Force be with you, little'un!"

Ahsoka yelled back "And with you Rex!"

He smiled before putting on his helmet and speeding off the platform into the busy Coruscant traffic.

A few minutes later…

As Ahsoka prepared to jump into Hyper Space she looked one last time at the glowing red and black city planet.

She sighted and thought about going back for a moment.

"No, I will not!"

And with those words a sense of freedom she had never had before came over her. I am Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan to the Chosen One. Everything I have ever known as a child has been put behind me. And now I am in control of my own destiny.

She pushed the hyper drive lever into go mod without hesitation.

**I had to have Ahsoka say farewell to Captain Rex because the Clone Wars people left it out of the last episode of season 5. I love both characters and try to keep their relationship as super low key romance/just friends. Hoped everyone enjoyed reading as much as I did writing this. All comments/advise/questions are welcomed. Chow! **


End file.
